The present invention relates to method of automatically removing fully wound bobbin tubes and replacing them with empty bobbin tubes in a textile spinning machine of the type having a plurality of spinning stations, each of which includes a yarn drafting system, a spindle for receiving a bobbin tube and a funnel coaxial with and extending over the spindle for applying yarn from the drafting system for winding about the bobbin tube.
Textile spinning machines of the aforementioned type provide the advantage of being capable of operation at approximately three times the production speed of ring spinning machines. As a natural result, the bobbin tubes about which the spun yarn is wound become fully wound in a correspondingly more rapid manner than in ring spinning machines and, in turn, the bobbin tubes must be exchanged more frequently.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of exchanging fully wound bobbin tubes with empty bobbin tubes in such funnel-type spinning machines in a rapid and reliable manner utilizing an exchange mechnism of simple contruction.